


annoyance

by saccharineSerenade (solsticeScriptures)



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, i'm using lowercase on purpose because why the hell not, sorry if it's a bit difficult to tell who's speaking when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeScriptures/pseuds/saccharineSerenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey socks?"</p>
<p>"do you think i'm annoying?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	annoyance

"do you think i'm annoying?"

the riolu paused in the middle of the path leading back to the heart of serene village, staring at the mudkip walking next to him. he wanted an answer after all.

when the mudkip didn't reply, he pushed on. "i mean, i did leave goomy behind earlier today. i was way too focused on trying to win. and sometimes, the others seem to get kind of irritated with me."

 

"socks?"

 

"hey, socks? are you still listening to me?"

the mudkip sighed a bit, turning to face the riolu. in that moment, he could predict what was going to happen, that socks was going to say that he was annoying, and he'd lose the closest to a friend that he ever had.

"you think i'm annoying, don't you?" panic crept into the riolu's tone as he continued to imagine more and more possible words socks would utter that would label him as an irritating pest.

"sage."

"i saw your face earlier in the forest when goomy got lost, and when i was just running ahead. you looked conflicted and angry and-"

" _sage._ " socks' occasional short temper was starting to show in her voice. the riolu flinched, bracing himself. "shut the fu- heck up and listen."

"you-" a tiny blue front foot jabbed into sage's chest, "-are not annoying. not all the time at least."

"...what?" not all the time? so she did think he was annoying, even if it wasn't constantly!

"but at the same time, you can't expect me to agree with you on everything you do. i mean, why did you have to leave goomy behind?"

sage felt his embarrassed feelings crawling on his back.

the mudkip looked up at sage's eyes, narrowing her own. "i won't say that you're not irritating at all, because that would be a lie. but i don't think you're the most annoying person ever. heck, you're the first pokemon i met around my age!"

"but if you constantly insist that someone even thinking you're the slightest bit annoying is a negative thing, then-" socks paused, taking in a deep breath.

"i can't help you then. it's not a good thing to have impressions of everyone negatively because of a thing everyone does at one point of time. i even think i'm annoying sometimes."

a half hearted chuckle from the water type.

turning around, her back to sage, socks walked further down the path before turning her head back to look at the riolu over her shoulder.

"think about what i've said. i'm still willing to follow you around."

 

"see you tomorrow, sage."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only at about chapter 9 of psmd at the current moment, and i found the scene when the partner asks you if they're annoying to be. well let's just say, i felt like if i were actually the hero, i would have said a lot more than just the two options there.
> 
> pmd tumblr: miracle-sea


End file.
